


Believe in Me (Jack Frost x Reader)

by TricksterGirl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when a certain Jack Frost notices that you are able to see him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in Me (Jack Frost x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, you are seventeen. You can change it if you want~! I was just trying to make a point and I needed to use an age to do that. (S/N) = Sister's Name.

You pulled your scarf up to cover your mouth as a rather cold breeze blew past you, causing you to shiver. Even though it seemed to be as cold as a freezer where you lived, you still loved Winter. You loved to watch the snowflakes fall down toward the ground and land gracefully on the bushes and on the bare trees. Another great thing about snow and Winter was the snow days that you got off from school. You'd always go outside, all bundled up and play, even though you were soon to be seventeen. You always said that you would never be too old to play in the snow.

Your bright (e/c) eyes looked up to the sky to see that small snowflakes had started to fall from a pure white sky. There was already some snow on the ground from a previous storm but you wouldn't mind some more. There wasn't quite enough to play in at the moment, but with this new snow there would be enough. You couldn't wait to go outside later and have a snowball fight with your sister!

Your house came into sight, causing you to walk a bit faster. Even though you loved the Winter time and the snow, you weren't a huge fan of getting wet and then being cold. You weren't really bundled up enough to be out when it was snowing. You were wearing only enough clothing to not freeze when you were outside but you didn't have enough on to keep yourself from shivering.

Quickly entering your house, you shook off all of the snow that had started to build up on you. You took your jacket off before flopping down on your couch. Without looking up, you grabbed a blanket and wrapped yourself up like a burrito to get yourself warm.

"I guess it is cold outside." You looked up to see your sister standing there with a smirk on her face ,wearing her fuzzy pajamas that you bought for her last Christmas. You were really proud of yourself for getting it for her because she really seemed to love it. You were a rather good gift giver. 

"Yeah! It's snowing outside! We will have to go outside later and have a snowball fight! For now though, we should stay inside and watch a movie." You said and your sister agreed with you idea. 

After about two hours of watching a movie (You picked Lion King so you could sing along to the amazing songs), the two of you decided to go outside in the snow. You were wearing a lot of clothing this time, making sure that you wouldn't freeze out there. The two of you started to have a snowball fight out in the field that resided beside your house. The two of you always played in this field, even since you were just a small child. Both of you had a lot of great memories that happened in this field.

You hide behind a tree, starting to make more snowballs to throw at your sister when you noticed a young boy around the same age as you watching the two of you. He had white shaggy hair and was wearing a large blue hoodie. He was leaning against what you assumed to be a walking stick. You smiled and waved toward him, trying to be nice. He seemed to be surprised that you had seen him. He might have been trying to be sneaky and trying not to be seen.. You didn't think about it anymore because your sister threw a snowball at you and it hit the back of your head.

The two of you kept playing in the snow for about an hour more before you decided it was getting a bit late and you should start to head home. When the two of you finished your battle, you were both covered in snow from head to toe. The two of you talked about random things as you walked back to your house, giggling every now and again at some joke that one of you had made.

"Hey so, while we were having our snowball fight, did you see that cute boy who was watching us?" You asked, looking over at your sister. (S/N)'s eyes widened as she heard that someone had been watching the two of you. 

"No! Where was he? I didn't see him..." She said, glancing around as if the boy might be following you at that very moment and watching the two of you.

"Oh...." You shrugged your shoulders and didn't say anything else about the boy. It was a bit odd though that your sister hadn't seen him at all! It wasn't like he was trying to hide; he was standing out there in plain sight! Maybe your sister was just wasn't paying attention. She did that sometimes. Once when you were little, your mother had spoken to your older sister for close to ten minutes and it turned out that your sister hadn't heard a word that she said.

When the two of you got back to your house you decided to head back into your room. It wasn't because you were sad or wanted to be away from your family, you just wanted to be by yourself. You hopped onto your bed and got out your laptop, deciding to scroll around a bit on Tumblr before deciding that you should probably go to bed. That most likely wouldn't have for a hour or so...

As you tapped away on your keyboard, you heard a different kind of tapping which you knew that you weren't making. You looked around and soon realized that the noise was coming from your window, which was quite perplexing because your window and yourself were up on the second floor of your house. When you looked out your window, you noticed that the frost that was already on your window was getting thicker than it was before.

"What the heck?" You muttered to yourself as you backed away from the window, not sure what you should do. Frost didn't normally work as fast as that, right? You didn't think so...

The frost stopped and you thought it might all be over. You were ready to push it off as some strange science thing but that was before the writing happened. After the frost stopped, something started to push the frost away! Soon you realized that it was making words. You narrowed your eyes (as if that would help you see better) and tried to get a better look at what it was saying. 'Believe' was all it said.

"Believe? Believe in what? Religion, science, that a monster is under my bed, what?" You asked, realizing how crazy you must look, talking to your window while nothing was outside of it.

Another word began to form beside the first on and it said 'In Jack Frost?'. You blinked, getting really confused as to what was happening. Was some ghost asking you if you believed in Jack Frost?! Why wouldn't it be asking you for your soul or something along those lines. Wait....Did ghosts ask for your souls!? That didn't matter right now! You crossed your arms over your chest as you looked at the window, trying to decide what you would do.

"I suppose so. I mean, it would really be cool if he was real~!" You smiled, even though you should probably be freaking out because an unseen force was talking to you with your window. That was when the really weird thing happened. You blinked your eyes and when you opened them, instead of nothing be outside there was the boy that you had seen when you were having your snowball fight. 

Your eyes widened, shocked by the change. You ran over toward your window and quickly opened it, dragging him inside. You didn't think to ask how he was, you know, flying. You were just worried about him being outside in that cold. You probably should have thought it through more but you couldn't help but let the nice part of you come through.

"Are you okay?" You asked, brushing off the snow that had started to build up on him.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm great~!" You looked up at him to see that he was wearing a huge grin, as if he was the happiest man on the Earth. You wouldn't doubt that, he seemed really happy. 

"What were you doing out there?" You asked.

"You believe in me~! This- This is awesome~!" He said, totally ignoring your question. He was bouncing on his feet slightly, obviously showing his excitement.

"Believe in you...?" You asked, still confused with everything that had happened tonight.

"Yeah, you know, you just said that you believed in Jack Frost. That's me~! I'm the one that makes the snow come down and I'm the best guardian you are gonna find. I just can't believe you actually believe in me because you are like my age! Well, not my real age now, but what my age was before I became a guardian." The boy who said he was Jack Frost rambled out, moving his arms wildly as he spoke.

"J-Jack Frost? How do I know that you are really Jack? I mean, how am I suppose to really believe that you are really Jack?" You asked, causing the boy to look up, his eyes now wide. You noticed that his image was...dimmer than it was before. It was harder for you to see him now..

"Here, wait, let me prove it to you." He said, rubbing his hands together. Jack moved his one hand up and in his other, there was a bunny sitting there made out of snow. That was impressive enough for you but he threw it in the air and the thing didn't fall apart, no it started to run around your room! You stared at it in amazement, your eyes just as wide as Jack's only moments before.

"You really are Jack Frost!" You said and you could see him as clear as daylight now! He nodded happily, setting his hands on his hips as if he had just accomplished something really hard, which you assumed that it was.

"I have a question though...How was I able to see you when I was having a snowball fight with my sister but not now?" You asked, tilting your head to the side. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in thought, looking up at the ceiling for the moment like it might have the answer for him.

"Well, it's really rare but when you are still playing in the snow and stuff at your age, it causes your child-like attitude to come out. That might cause you to think more like a child for that moment, like you believe in Santa Clause and me." Jack said finally, shrugging his shoulders, "But that is only a guess so."

"Wait, Santa is real?" You asked, your eyes widening once again.

"Yeah! So is the Sandman, Tooth Fairy, and the super grumpy Easter Bunny." He said, leaning against your wall. You sat down on your bed, taking everything in. That..That was awesome~! They were all real! You wondered what else was real but you decided that you could ask Jack another time.

"Hey, Jack?" You said, looking up at him.

"Hm? What?"

"Does this mean that we can be friends?" You asked, sounding almost as innocent as a child.

"Yeah, of coarse it does snowflake~!" He wrapped his arms around you, now sitting beside you instead of leaning against the wall. You smiled and hugged him back, even though he was freezing cold. You would have to remember to always wear something warm if you planned on being friends with Jack.

"Snowflake?" You asked, causing the pale boy to blush.

"Yeah, don't you like it?" He asked nervously, probably afraid that you were going to think that he was weird.

"Yeah, it's cute~! I like it!" You giggled and he relaxed.

"So, does that mean I can met Santa some time?"

"Totally!" You knew you were really going to have some fun times while being friends with Jack Frost.


End file.
